Strengthening
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: Baxter is mending nightgowns until Mr Molesley persuades her to go on a walk with him. She does all she can to strengthen him after becoming inspired from Lord and Lady Grantham. T to be safe, I think.


**IV. Baxley (Strengthening) **

**Author's Note: This was originally written for Chelsie Tea/tumblr's prior-incantatem's birthday in May, but now I'm going to share them with the rest of the world as well. Here's the Baxley one, and after series 5, I am digging the Baxley even more than I was when the 408 stills were released. I hope you enjoy this. **

Phyllis Baxter sat at the table in the Servant's Hall one afternoon, mending one of Lady Grantham's nightgowns. Joseph Molesley sat next to her, drinking a cup of tea. She could feel him watching her, he knew she was upset, ever since she and Mr Barrow had that argument in the boot room earlier. Mr Molesley had heard the entire thing, and if Phyllis was honest with herself, Joseph was the only person keeping her from breaking down and crying. She thought Mr Molesley liked her and if she broke down, he might either stop liking her or begin to pity her, and Phyllis couldn't bear having him pity her. Especially because of her feelings for him. If he was pitying her and found out that she liked him, she wouldn't be able to trust having a relationship, if one was to be, because the entire time, she'd feel like she really meant nothing to him. She glanced to her left, away from her sewing machine for a moment as she heard Joseph set down his cup. "Miss Baxter," he said slowly. "Could I tempt you to a quick walk? You could always finish mending Lady Grantham's nightgown later."

"It's really done," she said. "I'm really looking for ways to make it more difficult for it to be ripped again."

"Strengthen the seams?" he suggested.

"He rarely rips the seams, but yes, I'd love to go on a walk with you, Mr Molesley."She put the nightgown up on the table, unplugged her sewing machine from the wall and stood to push her chair in. The two of them walked outside into the courtyard, completely ignoring Mr Barrow and James who were standing by the wall, smoking and probably plotting something horrid. They walked out into the grounds. "Where shall we walk to?"

"I don't know, down to the village is a bit far for a short walk, perhaps we'll walk until the end of the drive and back, that's a reasonable walk," he said, offering his arm, which Miss Baxter took gladly. "Now that we're here, what did you mean by 'he rarely rips the seams'?"

"It's his Lordship that does the ripping. That's why sometimes, I'll ask Mr Bates to help with the nightgowns that get ripped," she said. "And I'll help him with the pyjama shirts or bottoms that get ripped, because that's her Ladyship's work."

"Oh, I see," Mr Molesley said, leading her down the path. "Do you want to talk about the argument you had earlier with Mr Barrow?"

"Not really, but I'm sorry you had to hear that," she said.

"He's never been the most delightful employee of the house to be honest," Mr Molesley said. "Mind you, I haven't worked here much, but I worked for the late Mr Crawley's mother in the village, as you know."

"Yes, valet to the later Mr Crawley, butler before that for his mother, right?" she asked. "Blimey, that must have been hard on you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Going from being butler to valet then suddenly having no job, then being a footman. You're overqualified for your job, Mr Molesley," she said.

"Well, whilst I was butler to Mrs Crawley, I helped Mr Matthew out as his valet. When he got married, he decided to let me stay on with his mother since, to him, I was more like a butler who helped out as a valet, not the other way around," he said.

"I don't know what to make of that," she replied.

"I didn't either, but in the end, I did end up being his valet, which lost me my job when he died," he said. Phyllis stopped and glanced at the bench beside the walkway. Lord and Lady Grantham were sat there, lost in each others mouths and their own little world. Phyllis beckoned him onwards, bringing a finger to her mouth to signal his silence. Once they were a considerable distance from the embracing couple, the two of them snorted in laughter. Phyllis came up with an idea and decided it was a brilliant one.

"Perhaps they're just celebrating the beautiful spring day," she whispered softly, stepping closer to him. "It's not a half bad idea, if you ask me."

"Do you mean that we should..." Mr Molelsey cocked his head towards their employers. Phyllis nodded and moved closer still. "Do you really want to kiss me?" He was answered by another nod and now Phyllis stood too close for him to bear. He knew that her eyes were beautiful, but never before had he noticed the hurt that seemed to be in the back of them at all times. It upset him to not know what was hurting her or how he could help, but he didn't want to press the matter. Her lips were seemingly soft and a type of beautiful Mr Molesley wouldn't have thought many men saw in her small lips. Phyllis noticed his eyes on her face and she couldn't help but look at the lovely chocolate brown eyes he possessed. His face was a simple type of handsome, but handsome nonetheless. Phyllis almost wasn't expecting it when his hand went to the back of her head nervously, leading her lips to his.

The press of his lips against her's was soft and nervous. Phyllis was unsure what to do, she had never been kissed before. Not by a gentleman like Mr Molesley. She moved her hands to put them around him, leaving them on his back and using them to pull him closer to her. _This is really happening, _she thought excitedly. _He's kissing me. This must mean something. This is real! _She tried to control her excitement as she deepened the kiss. Mr Molesley's hands left her head and went down to her lower back, gently pulling her closer to him. There was absolutely no space between the two of them when Phyllis pulled back, her cheeks tinted pink with excitement or happiness, she wasn't quite sure. "That was..." she trailed off, unable to find the words to say.

"Magical?" Mr Molesley suggested, still holding her close to him in his arms.

"Yes, magical," Phyllis agreed before leaning towards Mr Molesley for another kiss.


End file.
